Morning Cuddles
by riz3greym0n
Summary: Just an average morning cuddle session between Akko and Diana. (For day 3 of Dianakko week.)


**A little late posting it on FF, but this is basically/unfortunately my only contribution for Dianakko week.**

* * *

Sea blue eyes opened and met with a pair of ruby red ones. A perfectly curved smile formed its way onto Diana's face when her sleepy haze faded and realized that she was face to face with her girlfriend. Her and Akko were embracing each other tightly under the covers, and with their body heat radiating off of one another, they were able to stay warm and comfy as the brisk, winter air penetrated through the remainder of the room.

"Morning, sunshine." Akko beamed and kissed Diana's cheek.

"Good morning, love." Diana answered back, and pulled her lover in for a soft kiss on the lips.

The Japanese witch basked in the affection, snuggling herself closer to her girlfriend. With their lips still connected, Akko moved one of her hands from the blonde's waist to the back of her neck, gently pushing her closer to deepen their kiss.

A soft mewl slipped from Diana's lips, and one of her hands went to caress Akko's soft cheek as a response. After a few seconds, they broke apart for air, gazing lovingly at each other. They both had bed hair, Akko's more chaotic than Diana's, and they were both sporting a few bags under their eyes, due to the fact that they stayed up rather late to study.

The two laid like that for a while, comfortable within each other's presence, and admiring each other's beauty, even if they were both still in a sleepy haze. They both went back in for a kiss, meeting halfway. Akko let out a sigh of content as she felt the British girl's lips move slowly with hers. After pulling away again, and gazing into her lover's sapphire eyes, the brunette couldn't help but to wonder how lucky she was to address Diana as her girlfriend. Sometimes, she felt that maybe she wasn't enough, or that she didn't deserve to enjoy the luxury of having the young heiress as her significant other.

Akko's face dimmed when her mind began to overflow with her insecurities. Compared to Diana, she was nothing but a commoner. An amateur witch with little magic running through her veins. She was clumsy, she wasn't the brightest of the bunch, and she was way too naïve. The question that kept running through her mind was, _"Is Diana really okay with dating someone like me?"_

Noticing the change of demeanor is her girlfriend, Diana closed whatever remaining space was between them, and pulled the Japanese girl in for a tight embrace. Her hands moved to the brunette's back and under her shirt, and began to gently caress her soft skin in a reassuring way. The platinum blonde then moved the girl's shirt a bit, just enough to expose, and repeatedly gave Akko's shoulder tiny kisses.

Moving from her shoulder, and trailing up her neck to her ear, then forehead, cheek, nose, and finally ending by placing a quick and final kiss on the lips, Diana hoped that each sign of affection would send a positive message to the brunette. Without breaking the silence between them, she wanted to show Akko that she currently wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Despite her flaws, and their class differences, Diana thought Akko was nothing less than perfect, and she wanted to make sure that her girlfriend thought no less of herself either.

Luckily, the signals were received well. Even without words, Diana never failed to make the Japanese witch feel better within a matter of seconds. The insecure feelings running through Akko's mind dissipated with every kiss the blue-eyed girl placed on her.

Akko smiled as she rested her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. It wasn't often that they were this affectionate towards each other first thing in the morning. By now, they'd usually be getting themselves ready for class, so the fact that they still laid in bed cuddling, and the fact that the blonde was showering her with kisses, made Akko's heart flutter.

When she realized that her lover's usual optimistic demeanor had returned, Diana placed one last kiss on Akko's forehead, and proceeded to rest her chin on top of her head, brown locks of hair that faced almost every direction tickled her skin.

They savored the comforting silence between them once more. Diana's eyelids started to become heavy as she found herself struggling to stay awake. The British girl knew she couldn't afford to fall asleep at this time, because as comfortable as she was right now, they needed to start getting ready for class. However, getting herself out from her soft, warm bed, and detaching herself from her girlfriend was proving to be a difficult task as seconds passed by.

 _"A mere five minutes wouldn't hurt."_ The heiress thought to herself, finally giving in and shutting her eyes closed.

Akko had noticed that the blonde's grip around her waist had loosened, and she shifted her head a bit to look up and see that Diana had quickly fallen asleep, much to the brunette's surprise. Not that she was complaining however, because this only gave her an incentive to lay in her girlfriend's arms and go back to sleep as well.

After turning so that her back was facing the blonde, Akko wrapped Diana's arm loosely back around her waist, and settled in her usual position as the little spoon.

As her body relaxed, Akko felt an itch start to build up in her nose. She twitched it a bit, hoping the tickling feeling would go away, but felt that the movement only made it worse.

Suddenly, the brunette let out a rather loud and dramatic sneeze, causing the sleeping girl behind her to violently wake up in shock.

As Akko recovered from her sneeze, she realized two things. She was no longer warm, for the covers that were wrapped around her body were all of a sudden gone, and her girlfriend was also missing from the bed.

"Diana?" Akko called out, wondering where the British girl could've ran off to.

A soft groan and a few mumbles could be heard from the side of the bed. Akko crawled towards the edge, and ruby eyes widened in shock and amusement when she saw the platinum blonde laying face down flat on the floor. The thick covers that protected them both from the cold temperatures were now scattered about, covering about half of Diana's body.

"Gesundheit." Diana weakly said, a slight wave of pain slowly travelling throughout her body.

The same thought tread through the minds of both witches. _"Well, so much for the extra sleep."_ And, while Diana found the situation to be more tiring and awkward, Akko couldn't help but to let out a small giggle at the event that had unfolded.


End file.
